tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Buzzer
BUZZER was one of the first three Dreadnoks. Arrogant and slightly more intelligent than the rest, he is usually the leader by default when none of Zartan's family is around. He uses a chainsaw as a weapon and is identifiable by his blonde pony tail. Originally a British college professor who intended to study biker gangs, he found he prefered the lifestyle to academia and never returned. He has a hatred for animals and is the archnemesis of Mutt and Junkyard. In spite of his degree, Buzzer isn't quite as smart as he thinks he is, and often makes rash judgments based on whatever seems like a good idea at the time. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Not much about Buzzer's past is certain, but he is rumored to have once been Richard Blinken-Smythe (aka Dick Blinken), a sociologist from Cambridge, England who went to Australia to study biker gangs and never came back. It is believed he ended up joining a gang and eventually joined the Dreadnoks. Buzzer's high opinion of himself and his own intelligence often got him into trouble. His weapon of choice is a diamond-toothed chainsaw that can tear through almost anything. He was one of the three Dreadnoks who traveled to the United States with Zartan, who began working for Cobra. For a time he was the informal leader of the Dreadnoks. After stealing Zartan's motorcycle and joyriding with Ripper and Torch, Buzzer was captured by the Joes. After a long stay at Joe headquarters, Buzzer was taken from the Pit by a military police bus, along with another prisoner named Candy. Candy had been Ripcord's girlfriend and was now a suspected Cobra agent due to her father's involvement in Cobra. Buzzer took an immediate liking to the young woman, but she was disgusted by him. Buzzer managed to get control of the bus and nearly killed the guard and driver. He took off, with Candy still on board the bus. She was terrified and upset that she'd now appear to be working with Buzzer to escape. Buzzer stole a pick-up truck and forced Candy to go along with him. Eventually, Candy found a shotgun in the pickup truck and forced Buzzer out of the truck at gunpoint. Buzzer pleaded for his life by the side of the road, but was surprised that Candy just drove off, leaving him there. Buzzer walked the rest of the way to Springfield, where he was soon involved in the murder of the Soft Master, and the incidental death of Candy. Buzzer eventually lost the role of unofficial Dreadnok leader to Zartan's sister, Zarana. After working with Cobra for years, the Dreadnoks were reorganized into a national biker gang led by Zartan. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs *November 10 2008 - "Dreadnoks Completely Fail to Notice Joe Infiltrators" - The Dreadnoks make better shock troops than security *April 30 2009 - "Attack on Redville" - Cobra rides into sleepy Redville and paints the town Cobra blue! *March 8 2010 - "Bludd v Buzzer" - Bludd makes his displeasure known when Buzzer puts voice to the thoughts of the Cobra rumour mill. * September 28, 2017 - "Dreadnok Attack" - Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. Players Buzzer is occasionally temped by BZero, but is still available for application. Gallery buzzer1.gif buzzer2.jpg buzzer3.jpg Buzzer4.jpg buzzer5.jpg buzzer6.jpg buzzer7.jpg|Buzzer and sharp things.... buzzer8.jpg|If that goes off in his hand.... buzzer9.jpg|See ya mate...in 10-20 buzzer10.jpg|Not exactly he three muskateers. References ---- Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:FCs Category:Dreadnoks Category:Humans Category:Cold Slither Category:Male Characters